


Put me in the backseat, and they took me for a ride

by tahariel



Series: Backseat 'verse [3]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Fingerfucking, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-31 19:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tahariel/pseuds/tahariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Erik enters the bedroom, pausing on the threshold just to look, near shivering with excitement, his new sub is waiting for him, laid out on top of the bedclothes like a present. He’s draped with a length of rich black silk, which clings to his naked body and hides nothing, accentuates everything.</p><p>Erik’s mouth runs dry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put me in the backseat, and they took me for a ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Coshledak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coshledak/gifts).



When Erik enters the bedroom, pausing on the threshold just to look, near shivering with excitement, his new sub is waiting for him, laid out on top of the bedclothes like a present. He’s draped with a length of rich black silk, which clings to his naked body and hides nothing, accentuates everything.

Erik’s mouth runs dry.

It’s the first time he’s so much as seen the man, though they’ve been promised to each other for what feels like decades but is only a year. The ink is drying on the final contract, they have made their vows - separately, hidden from one another behind screens so that they could only hear each others’ voices, not allowed to speak to one another - and now Erik is standing over him, his submissive, who sleeps like a child, one hand curled beside his cheek and the other resting in the space between stomach and groin, below the silk, outlined in shadow. A thumb is stroking gently at the skin there, as though he is having a good dream.

The room smells like fragrant smoke, the soporific qualities slowly fading into an aphrodisiac as the censor burns through the first layer of oil and into the second.

On the bed the sub - his sub - murmurs, turns his head from one side to the other, settles.

Erik reaches out and lays his hand on one ankle, closing his fingers around the jutting bone through the silk, and feels lust and delight and ownership settle over him from the contact.

It’s the first time he’s so much as touched a sub apart from his mother.

It earns him a moan, the contact enough to wake the man; he shifts, the silk slinking across his skin as he moves, and Erik runs his hand up along his submissive’s calf, feeling the muscle under the skin as the man’s toes curl, foot arching; when he looks up to see if the serene expression has changed there is a fine sliver of blue just visible under each heavy-lashed lid where they’re trying to flutter open. Blue, his sub has blue eyes. And gloss-painted lips, and tousled, just-curling brown hair, like he’s been sleeping here waiting for Erik for years, like something out of a fairytale - 

“Mmmm,” the submissive says, and his voice is gravelled and low from sleep, makes Erik’s heart pound. “Oh!”

“You’re perfect.” Erik places one knee on the bed, the mattress dipping beneath his weight as he moves up to straddle his sub’s prone body, pinning the silk down tight on either side of him and revealing every line of the smooth torso, the strong lines of the arms and a stirring weight between his sub’s legs, responding to Erik’s nearness with the same keenness as Erik’s own cock, pressing firmly against his trousers and becoming increasingly uncomfortable, trapped there. “What’s your name?”

The sub blinks slowly, once, twice, looking up at Erik from where he’s laid on his back, wonder on his face. “Charles,” he says softly, and does not try to move. “It’s Charles.”

Erik smiles, slow and awestruck, and remembers his lines at last. “My name is Erik. Charles, you belong to me now. I will look after your interests and protect your safety, fill your needs and accept your submission. Submit to me.”

Charles’ response is surely rote-learned, but he says it as though it is utterly new, as though nobody else has ever said these words before. “Erik, I belong to you now. I will offer you my submission and bow to your dominance, and only yours. I will only seek to please you and accept your protection. Take me.”

Erik bends his head and Charles’ eyes slide shut as Erik presses their mouths together, opening obediently when Erik pushes for entrance with his tongue and moaning so beautifully when Erik’s fingers thread through his hair to hold him there, trapped willingly beneath his body where Erik is straddling him, arching into the kiss.

It’s like being set on fire; Charles’ submission is fuel to a flame Erik has been fanning ever since he was given the promise of this a year ago, and with his free hand Erik grabs for the silk covering his sub and wrenches it off. Fabric flows against his hand as he flings it across the room to leave Charles bare beneath him; pale skin pebbles in the colder air as he moans, his hands coming up to take hold of Erik’s shirt, not pulling but pleading. His chest is heaving as though he is short of breath, but he does not pull away from Erik’s mouth though he’s trying to gasp for air, sobbing soundlessly into the kiss.

Erik leans back, breaking the link between their mouths with a wet noise, and watches Charles draw in deep, shuddering breaths, face flushed and eyes drowsy from the drug and from want. He’s still limp to Erik’s will, lax beneath him save for the upright jut of his cock between his legs, damp-tipped and swollen like his lips. “You’re perfect,” Erik says again, fingers still tangled in Charles’ hair, and strokes his free hand down the pale column of Charles’ throat, feeling him swallow, running his fingertips so lightly across the skin that his sub presses up into them with a wordless sound, begging for more. “Perfect,” and he bends down to kiss the creases at the corner of Charles’ eye, rub his nose across the pink blush of Charles’ cheekbone, while his hand moves lower to caress the dip between his sub’s pectorals, tracing a fine line down his sternum, up and down, never going past the bottom of his ribcage. “So good, Charles. Are you going to be good for me?”

Charles breathes in a sob, as though Erik has given him a gift. “Yes, Master.”

It’s like a jolt right to his crotch, and Erik hardens impossibly further, until his pants are so tight it hurts, but he doesn’t open them, not yet. The self-restraint is a pleasure in and of itself. “Call me by my name. Do you remember my name?”

“Yes, Erik,” and Charles tips his head into Erik’s hand, pressing against it and pleading with his eyes. “Oh, I’ll be so good - ”

“Good,” Erik says, and wraps his fingers in Charles’ hair to drag his head back, stretching out his neck and leaning down to bite at the swift bob of his Adam’s apple with sharp teeth. Beneath him Charles whines and struggles for a moment before he manages to squash his reaction, writhing under Erik and hands dragging down on Erik’s shirt where they’re fisted in the fabric. Erik relaxes his jaw and kisses the bitemark which is already blooming under the skin, blood rising to the surface. “Let go of my shirt and lay your hands by your sides.”

Charles holds on, gasping and whining under him, back arched to support the curve of his neck.

“Charles. I thought you were going to be so good for me.” He shakes his head, pulls a little harder on Charles’ hair. “Let go of my shirt and hands by your sides. I never want to repeat an order, or I will have to punish you.”

Against his thigh Erik feels a sudden twitch of Charles’ cock, and wetness starts to seep through the fabric. He smiles, long and slow.

“Or do you want me to punish you? Is that it?”

“N-no - ”

“Because I will, Charles. Now, it’s up to you. Are you going to let go of my shirt?”

Those big blue eyes of his tear up when Erik gives his hair another little tug, pupils so far dilated that the blue is only a trimming around the edge of darkness, and then Charles’ fingers uncurl, slowly, and his hands drift down to tremble at his sides as though they might fly up again at any time.

“Good boy,” Erik says, smiling down at him, and gets a tremulous smile in return before he bites Charles again.

“Aaaaaah!” He can feel the wail through his grip on Charles’ throat, vibrating against his lips, and the sub’s whole body arches under Erik, rubbing full-length against him as he cries out, begging wordlessly, all of that bare skin flushed with arousal. When Erik glances down the head of Charles’ cock is slick with pre-come, his chest heaving and little brown nipples hard and pebbled on his chest. Erik shakes him a little by the flesh of his throat between Erik’s teeth to hear Charles whine, before letting go to lick at the heavy bruise forming, urging little pained noises from Charles whenever he touches it. 

“You’re going to be so good for me, aren’t you,” Erik croons, and strokes Charles’ chest with the hand not still holding him in that lovely arch. The skin is so soft, all over, as though he’s been cocooned, kept unmarked and beautiful for Erik. “Beautiful Charles,” and he reaches over to pinch one of those nipples between his thumb and forefinger, sharply.

It makes Charles cry out again, so sensitive, and he pushes up against Erik’s hand even though it pulls at the grip in his hair, hips thrusting at nothing when Erik moves his leg away. Erik himself is so hard it hurts, and he moves his pinching fingers over to the other side, gives the left one the same treatment and smiles when Charles reacts just as strongly if not louder, wriggling and trying desperately to stay still.

“Undo my flies and take out my cock,” he says, and blunt, clever fingers hurry to obey, flying to his waist as though magnetised and fumbling at the buttons. Charles can’t bend his head to look at what he’s doing so has to work it out by touch, which means his hands are rubbing all over Erik’s cock through his pants, sending shudders of pleasure right up his spine and making it extremely difficult not to just pin the man down and rut against him until Erik comes all over him.

Not yet. Erik holds himself back with a power of will, choking down his moan to keep looking impassively down at his submissive, not to give anything away. The release of pressure as the buttons come undone is a pleasure, and when Charles reaches tentatively, so nervously, into Erik’s undershorts to touch his cock and pull it out, pushing down the fabric so it catches under his balls and leaves him fully exposed, the touch of skin is enough that Erik has to look away to keep Charles from seeing the effect he’s having.

“Do you know how to suck it?” he asks, and sees Charles simultaneously blanch and blush, but even if he looks afraid his eyes are hot as stars.

“Yes, Erik,” Charles whispers, and his voice trembles.

“Have you done it before?” he asks, and the idea of getting the same answer is enraging, a sudden flood of potential jealousy rushing through his veins.

“N-no, Erik. I’m sorry - ”

He finally relaxes the hand he has in Charles’ hair and strokes it, smoothing it down where his fist had left it in tangles. “That’s very good Charles, that’s a good answer. Would you like to suck me?”

Charles presses into the caress as though he wants it more than anything, eyes fixed on Erik’s. He’s clearly not one of those submissives that has been trained not to meet their dominant’s eyes, something Erik finds he rather likes. “Oh, yes please, oh please let me - ”

“Good,” Erik says, and sits up, swinging his leg over Charles’ body and moving so that he can sit with his back to the headboard, thighs spread so that his cock can stand freely between his legs, the only part of him exposed and weeping with arousal. “Then come here.”

His sub lays still on his back for a second longer before rolling onto his front, a graceful and sinuous motion that makes Erik’s breath catch in his chest; then Charles rises onto all fours and _crawls_ up the bed towards him, naked and obedient, his own erection hanging between his legs and ass slightly raised, pale and round in the soft light. He clambers into the space between Erik’s thighs and practically curls up there, laying his head on Erik’s hip and staring at his cock but not yet touching it.

“It’s so big,” Charles says in that quiet voice of his, sounding nervous, eyes wide, but he’s still trembling with excitement. “Will it fit?”

That alone is enough to make Erik feel hot all over, proud and pleased with himself and with Charles. “Why don’t you try it and see?” Erik says, gently now, and cups the back of Charles’ head in his palm, nudges him up and towards the come-covered head of his cock, those glossed lips parting on a shallow moan that is muffled when they close around it and take him in.

Erik grunts and tries not to thrust immediately into that tight, wet heat, Charles’ cheeks hollowing around him as he sucks hard on the full mouthful of cockhead between his lips, which he knows enough to curl around his teeth to keep from biting Erik; a clever tongue flicks across his leaking slit and Erik moans, stroking at Charles’ hair again to keep from shoving him down, hard, this first time. The sub is tilted so that his ass is raised and in position for a good fuck, his mouth sucking at Erik as though he is the only thing Charles can think about, the only thing that matters. A loud moan around Erik’s cock feels amazing, and Erik bucks despite himself, pushing further into Charles a good two inches.

His submissive chokes, whining and coughing, but does not pull back until Erik tugs on his hair, pulls him back up so that he’s just holding the head between his lips, then slowly, slowly pushes him back down, letting Charles adjust to the length of it, and this time he only chokes a little, squeezing tight around Erik’s cockhead but pushing on regardless.

“Breathe if you need to,” Erik says, and lets his head tilt back against the pillows, gasping at the raw pleasure of it, tight suction and the rub of Charles’ tongue against the long vein on the underside of his shaft, even the little coughing sounds he makes when he tries to push too far and he chokes again, throat fluttering, lets Erik pull him up then push him back down further, keeping his hands at his sides and not trying to stop him.

It feels - amazing, not at all like sex with another dominant, to have this power over someone, to have someone offer it to him freely and to take it and use it. Erik can feel his orgasm building up in him, rising inexorably, and at the last possible moment he drags Charles off by the back of his neck, panting and gritting his teeth as with his other hand he squeezes the base of his cock hard to keep from coming, his shaft smacking against Charles’ cheek and leaving a wet smear of come and saliva on his skin.

“Was it not good?” Charles asks, voice imploring, and his hands move to rest on Erik’s thighs, his whole body trying to curl in closer to Erik. “Did I do it wrong?”

“You did everything right,” and Erik lets go of Charles’ neck to pull him in close, tugging him in naked against Erik’s clothed body and into his arms. “Very well, it was very good. I just don’t want to come yet.” And he kisses Charles’ open mouth fiercely, biting at his lower lip until Charles whines and kisses him back, tongue coming to meet Erik’s and giving way before it.

When Charles’ whole body relaxes, boneless, against him, Erik pushes forward to tip him over onto his back again, thighs falling open and untouched cock still hard between them as Erik cradles him down onto the mattress. And when Erik curls his hand around his cock and drags it up and along Charles his submissive arches breathlessly into it, gasps as though he’s never been touched before, eyes wide and shocked with pleasure.

“I’m going to get you all wet inside, like a girl, and then I’m going to fuck you,” Erik says gently, stroking the taut skin and making Charles shudder and whine under him, hips moving effortlessly into the touch as though he was made for this, bred for this.

There’s a pot of oil heating over a little brazier on the sidetable, and Erik dips his fingers into it while he strokes with the other hand, bringing his dripping fingers over until he can angle them between the cheeks of that pert ass and inward, pushing between them to find Charles’ tight little pucker and rub the oil all over it.

Charles flinches and cries out, but it pushes his cock tighter into Erik’s grip and, torn, he starts rocking between the two, both into the touch at his anus and the hand on his hard cock, clearly unsure of how he feels about either. “It’s warm, Erik, what is it?”

“It’s to get you slicked up for me,” Erik says, and rubs against the clenched, crinkled skin until it softens, loosens just enough for him to wiggle his fingertip inside. Charles is hot and so tight inside, and he pushes harder against the resistance until his oiled finger slips in up to the knuckle, Charles whining and panting against the touch even while he’s still shoving at Erik’s hand on his cock, which is so wet it’s almost too slippery to hold.

Erik pulls his finger out, grins to himself at the wordless sound it elicits, and goes back for more oil, coating his fingers again and bringing two back to push into Charles this time. It’s a tight fit, and he has to let go of Charles’ cock to hold him down with a hand on his hip to keep him from pulling away, begging Erik to stop because he “feels so strange, please, Erik, Master, please, I don’t, I want - ”

“You’ll like it, I promise,” Erik says, holding his fingers still inside Charles and leaning forward to kiss him softly until the submissive calms, soothed by the kiss enough to let his legs fall a little wider open, hips jerking just a little against Erik’s fingers in his ass. 

Erik curls his fingers and Charles _screams._  
 _  
_“What - what - ”

“Feels good?” Erik asks, and starts thrusting his fingers in and out of Charles again, curling them on every third stroke to brush against the spot that makes his submissive squirm and wail, erection bouncing against his belly. “I’m going to push in here, Charles, I’m going to put my cock in you and fuck you open, would you like that? To be filled up with my cock?”

“Oh please - oh please - ” And Charles cries when Erik pulls his fingers out with a wet _schlick_ , asshole clenching and relaxing around nothing, hips jerking against the air but given nothing to push against or onto.

“Are you going to be a good boy?” Erik asks, and pushes Charles’ thighs wider still, splayed out on the bed beneath him like a sacrifice. He’s so hard it’s unbearable to look at that empty hole as he slicks himself up with more oil, even stroking himself is infinitely pleasurable.

“I’m going to be so - so-o gooo -aaaAAH!” Charles screams as Erik pushes the fat head of his cock against his hole, pushes and pushes against the tight resistance clenching against him until he slides in and in and in with a loud pop as the head of his cock forces its way into Charles, Erik’s hands gripping Charles’ legs tight to stop him from kicking out as he fucks his way into that tight channel, grunting and moaning as he bites his lip hard not to come then and there. 

“God, Charles, you’re so - you’re so good, love, I love you, let me - ” and he thrusts harder, works his way all the way in until his balls are brushing against Charles’ spread, taut cheeks, his submissive crying underneath him from pleasure and pain both, come dripping from Charles’ cock onto his chest where he came from the sensation of Erik pushing into him, eyes screwed shut and chest heaving with gasps and moans and confused pleasure.

“You’re mine,” Erik says, and starts to fuck him in earnest, rocking his hips to slide in and out of Charles’ tight slick channel and holding his legs there to keep them open and still, watching his cock as it goes in and out of that pink little pucker. His submissive wails and keens under him, begging him to do it again and writhing whenever Erik finds that spot, hands flying up to curl around Erik’s and holding on so tightly.

Erik feels his orgasm rising again, does not stop it this time as it crashes over him and he spurts into Charles’ hole, filling it with his hot come and grunting as he fucks his way through it, wringing out the last of the pleasure before coming to a stop, finally letting Charles’ legs fall to his sides. He doesn’t pull out immediately. Leaning forward, he gathers Charles into his arms and pulls him up against Erik’s chest, tilts them both back to lean against the pillows with Charles laying across his chest, head tucked under Erik’s chin and still impaled on Erik’s softening cock, clenching and loosening around him in the best possible way.

“I’m going to be so good,” Charles murmurs, and curls his arms up around Erik’s neck, trusting and leaning into him as though he has never felt so safe.


End file.
